Dream of Sol
by the red hero
Summary: Years before the fifth grail war and days within the fourth, they meet a boy who would save the Einzbern daughter in the fifth, a girl with golden eyes who would cause the end or save the world and befriend another Illyasviel in one, and another with an existence that shouldn't have been.


**Dream of Sol**

~by the red hero~

 _ **Summary:**_ _Years before the fifth grail war and days within the fourth, an insane Caster had morphed himself into a gargantuan monster; where the participants had gathered to discuss his elimination, they meet a boy who would save the Einzbern daughter in the fifth, a girl with golden eyes who would cause the end or save the world and befriend another Illyasviel in one, and another with an existence that shouldn't have been._

* * *

Irisviel stared distastefully at the purple waters of the river where Caster situated himself. An ominous, foul fog had settled over the riverbank, which made some non-magus people stay away; the strange smoke nauseating to their fragile senses.

"What a fiend…To cause the deaths of people irrationally…"Saber growled as she tightened her grip on Excalibur.

"Calm down Saber." Lancer's voice resonated smoothly as he speared the ground. "The King of Conquerors is now assessing the best way to deal with Caster in his Reality Marble."

"I'm sorry, having you do all the work…" Irisviel turned to Waver, her red eyes tinged with confusion and embarrassment.

Waver blinked. "Oh…Um, It's nothing, Einzbern." He scratched his cheek. "That idiot would do this regardless of whether I ordered it or not."

A sudden _thump_ and a cry of pain made them turn, only to see a black-haired little girl in her pajamas. Sniffling and getting up, the little girl turned her flashlight on, and began to search for something. The tiny girl was riffling through the grass, unaware of the magus and Servants looking at her questioningly.

"Little one, what are you doing?" Saber called out a bit tentatively. The black-haired child stood up and looked at them, large golden eyes filled with tears.

"I'm looking for my charm. I think I dropped it here earlier." She replied with a shaky voice. "My big sister lent it to me since I had to perform in a play today."

"Well, this place is not safe right now, little actor." Lancer chuckled as he knelt to her eye level. "This place is dangerous right now. You saw that fiend in theriver earlier, right?"

The girl nodded. "But-"

" _Miyu, where are you?!_ " Two voices chorused frantically in the fog.

The little girl who was conversing with Diarmuid flinched. The fog cleared a bit to reveal a gold-eyed, ginger-haired boy and an older black-haired girl with gunmetal grey eyes. Both brother and sister were dressed in matching pajamas.

The girl with grey eyes gasped when she saw the black-haired girl. "Miyu- what are you doing here?!" Marching down the sides of the riverbank, Arturia had to commend the younger child for holding in her flinch at the way the presumably eldest sibling stared her down with the ferocity of a dragon.

"O-Onee-chan...I-I'm sowwy-!" The gold-eyed little girl had begun to sniffle uncontrollably. "I-I lied about your charm—I think I lost it when Suga-san pushed me-"

"That doesn't matter right now, idiot!" The elder girl snapped with an undertone of relief. "You heard the news—they said, specifically, _to stay indoors._ " The elder girl sighed and turned to glare at the orange-haired boy behind her. "And you too, Idiot Shiro! Letting Miyu escape like that; aren't you supposed to be a ' _ **Hero of Justice'**_?"

The ginger haired boy pouted. "Jeez, Masaki-nee, you're embarrassing us. There are other people here, y'know…"

The gray-eyed girl named Masaki turned to the amused faces of Arturia, Irisviel, and Diarmuid, and the perplexed face of Waver Velvet. To their surprise, the black-haired girl did a ninety-degree bow, bending at her waist. "I apologize for whatever trouble my younger sister caused."

"O-Oh no, it's okay!" Irisviel chimed in cheerfully. "She didn't do anything at all!"

Fujiomaru Masaki stood up straight and nodded in understanding. "Thank you, miss." The grey eyed girl tossed her flashlight to her smug younger brother, who yelped and caught it in time before it reached the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

Masaki smirked and strutted past an exasperated Shiro while walking hand-in-hand with a giggling-sniffing Miyu. "For being a smug snake; now let's go home—it's ice cream night, you cheeky brats."

"What—B-but I _**hate**_ Vanilla Ice!"

"Then you can go and leave your damn bowl to Miyu and Pochi, _**Bakashiro**_."

" _Bakashiro, Bakashiro!"_

"M-Miyu too?! And what's with that nickname? So lame—ow ow ouch!"

"Whoops, my hands slipped. Sorry, _**Takoshiro**_."

The mages and servants watched on with amusement at the strange display of affection the elder sister displayed, bickering with her siblings yet holding them firmly by hand—as if the moment she let go, those tiny bodies would be swept away by a stray wind, never to be seen again.

For the Magi and Servants that gathered, the mundane sight was a heartwarming one. It was a little thing, nevertheless, but one that brought a small smile to their faces, and another reason to end the war as soon as possible.

Who knows how many families as happy as those three would be torn apart by a war for a single wish?

Well, the answer lies in the near future, and there is only one truth.

 **Their wishes will never be granted. Their bonds will certainly crumble. Their battles will be gruesome, bloody, and treacherous. The peace of the city they battle in will not last. Lives of thousands will be lost to the flames of Angra Mainyu.**

 **And a miracle will** _never_ _ **occur.**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ayye, so hero here, with a pre-fsn family, sorta AU-ish Shirou ficlet? Drabble?**

 **I digress. But this just came to me one day when I thought "So hey, why not write about Shirou's pre-fuyuki fire family? Oh, and add in Miyu and another sibling and imply they** _ **died**_ **in the Fuyuki Fire!"**

 **So yeah, this little shit was born, and I'm hooked on F/Go. Want Extella so bad, but I'm broke af *sobbing* Also I'm thinking of writing more slice-of-life stories bc most stories on my folders are depressing.**

 **It's 25% Fluff, 35% pain, 35% Character deaths, 5% sadness, and 100% T.**

 **So anyway, thanks for reading Dream of Sol. Please try and leave any thoughts that you think I could use to improve my writing skills. Thanks and see you!**

 **-the red hero.**


End file.
